


solace

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Junmyeon pikir ia harus bernyanyi orkestra para nimfe. Alam begitu menawan.Oh, tidak. Ia lupa. Juhyun-lah sang harmoninya.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 3





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**(09:15:33. stanley park; vancouver.)**

Jika Junmyeon akan menulis lagu, ia akan memberinya judul _wooden dreams_. Tanpa kapital. Hutan seperti ini adalah _muse_ untuk cerita-cerita dongeng. Terlebih dengan bayang-bayang Juhyun yang selalu ia kejar. Menyela di antara pohon. Perempuan itu terkagum-kagum dengan alam. Lupa pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon pikir ia harus bernyanyi orkestra para nimfe. Alam begitu menawan.

Oh, tidak. Ia lupa. Juhyun-lah sang harmoninya.

Juhyun kembali bersembunyi, cuma terdengar tawa bahagianya.

Junmyeon tersesat.

#

**(09:32:18. stanley park; vancouver.)**

Di salah satu bagian taman tersebut, ada sebuah pohon besar. Juhyun akhirnya berhenti di depannya. Dia menoleh.

“Hei.” Dia mengulurkan tangan. Junmyeon masih merasa seperti bermimpi. “Jalan keluarnya di sebelah sana. English Bay.”

“Hmmm.” Junmyeon menggenggam tangannya.

Tangan Juhyun begitu hangat. Begitu _hidup_.

Ini kenyataan—

—Junmyeon berharap ini akan jadi keabadian.

#

**(08:11:47. buntzen lake; vancouver.)**

Arah menuju danau ada di depan mereka. Jumyeon masih menyembuhkan diri dari kenyamanan, ketenangan yang ia temukan di antara pepohonan di belakang sana. Kanada adalah _safe haven_ barunya. Seperti ia bisa menciptakan dongeng-dongeng baru di sini. Mencerai-beraikan mimpi lama, menanggalkan resolusi. Ia dan Juhyun tidak tahu bahwa rencana acak bisa menjadi sebuah pelarian yang terlampau berkesan.

Seperti sebuah kejutan.

“Danaunya seperti yang di Alaska?”

Junmyeon menelengkan kepala. Juhyun mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka. “Topografi dan relief yang mirip, barangkali?”

Juhyun mengangguk. “Uh, Jun-ah—bukankah ini yang namanya _ketenangan_?” tanyanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Junmyeon terhenyak. Lalu tersenyum.

“Hutan ketenangan.” Tarikan napas yang dalam lagi. “Aku tidak akan lari lagi. Aku menemukan tujuan. Di sinilah mimpi-mimpiku. Aku bisa ke sini ratusan kali dan tidak akan merasa bosan.”

“Tapi kita bahkan belum menjelajah sepertiganya dunia, Juhyun-ah.”

“Tapi dunia di sini utuh.”

Junmyeon mencoba mencernanya. Tidak memahaminya.

Namun tak mengapa, karena,

“Aku belum menjawab. Ya. _I will marry you_.”

#

**(14:59:10. vancouver.)**

Bunga-bunga putih di sekitar kaki Juhyun terlihat seperti debu-debu peri.

Oh, barangkali mereka memang nyata. _Debu-debunya_. Bening cemerlang, seperti mata Juhyun. Seperti matanya saat menatap lensa kamera Junmyeon. Seperti senyumnya setelah mencium bunga-bunga di tangannya.

Debu bintang itu nyata.

Debu dari sayap peri juga.

Yang paling utama: _Juhyun nyata untuknya_.

#

**(10:03:45. seoul.)**

Mawar putih adalah ide Juhyun. Rerumputan, semak-semak. _Arch_ dari mawar-mawar putih pula. Jalan setapak penuh kelopak mawar putih. Pesta taman, gaun putih yang tak mencapai tanah. Tawa Juhyun.

Di antara tamu-tamu, bunga mawar putih itu merekah dan bersemi, seolah-olah mereka punya waktu selamanya. Mungkin kelopak-kelopaknya menggugurkan waktu seiring berseminya. Junmyeon tersenyum menyalami kolega-koleganya.

“Kau pria beruntung,” seorang tamu bilang.

“Aku yang beruntung,” timpal Juhyun pelan.

“Kalian sama-sama beruntung.”

Lalu Junmyeon menuju meja lain. Menyapa teman-teman dekatnya bersama Juhyun—bercanda dan tertawa bersamanya.

Barangkali, pada kenyataannya, untuk kasus Junmyeon, upacara pernikahan memang menjadi memori yang berniat bertahan selamanya.

#

**(06:14:52. seoul.)**

Ada sebagian bunga yang Juhyun bawa tidur. Lebih awet dari yang lainnya. _Baby’s breath_. Junmyeon terbangun dengan sapuan halus bunga-bunga itu pada pipi, leher, lengannya. selembut kedipan kelopak mata yang memandang kagum. Sapuan bulu mata yang halus seperti kecupan bidadari. Junmyeon sengaja tidak membuka matanya, membiarkan Juhyun menatapnya (ia tahu itu).

Ia barusan bermimpi tentang seniman. Pengukir. Pencipta mahakarya. Membuatkan Juhyun sebuah relief, yang dengan senang hati Junmyeon terima, kemudian dipajangnya di dinding kamar. Mimpi itu memudar begitu saja secepat ia datang.

Junmyeon masih mencium aroma parfum yang sebelumnya Juhyun pakai di gaun pengantin. Meresap pada inderanya dan siap kembali membawanya ke alam mimpi.

“Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Jun-ah.”

Junmyeon cuma menjawab dengan suara seperti lenguhan.

“Tidurlah lagi. Boleh saja.”

“Aku ingin bermimpi tentangmu lagi.”

Lalu, suara tawa yang sejuk.

“Tapi, aku nyata.”

“Iya, itu benar.” Anggukan. “Tapi aku juga ingin memenuhi mimpiku dengan kamu, kamu lagi.”

“Nanti hidupmu terlalu penuh _aku_.”

“Tidak masalah.”

#

**(01:19:41. rome.)**

“Aku ingin membuka kafe ... lalu menyewakan apartemen yang kubeli di Daegu ....”

“Hmmm.”

“... Membuat sebuah galeri seni ....”

“Itu akan menyita waktumu.”

“Tentu saja.”

Junmyeon menelengkan kepala. “Dan kehidupanmu sekarang.”

“Aku bisa bagi waktu, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Aku masih mencintai panggung, walaupun tidak seperti dulu lagi.”

Junmyeon membayangkan Juhyun yang harus membagi waktunya, bolak-balik Seoul-Daegu, dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Ia mengawang-awang, menatap langit-langit hotel yang putih dengan aksen ukiran ala gaya Korintian.

“Melebarkan sayap. Begitu secara kiasan, kan?”

Junmyeon menoleh. Juhyun masih duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ , tangannya menyusuri setangkai bunga yang diambilnya dari nakas.

Ia melihat Juhyun seperti seorang bidadari. Sering seperti itu. Romantisasi wanita yang dicintainya. Ia tak berpikiran itu salah; karena cinta pastilah soal pengagungan. Asalkan tidak salah tempat.

Namun sekarang, ia seperti benar-benar melihat _nya_. Peri yang tahu kapasitasnya, peri yang tahu kapan harus terbang dan melayang lebih tinggi. Sayapnya begitu lebar, bulu-bulu halusnya begitu lembut.

Junmyeon rasa ia terlalu banyak memikirkan soal dongeng.

#

**(20:19:27. rome.)**

“Ini namanya aroma kehangatan.”

“Terakhir kali kucek, Sayang, ini namanya aroma _sandalwood_.” Junmyeon mengambil kemasan lilin aromaterapi tersebut. Ia mengernyit sebentar. _Aku tidak salah_.

Juhyun tertawa kecil, matanya masih terpejam. Dia mencoba cara meditasi yang diajarkan si penjual lilin yang tokonya berdesakan di antara penjual-penjual suvenir di sudut Roma tadi sore. Buyar sudah metode yang sedang dicobanya. “Kita bisa membuat suatu relasi antara dua indera, kan?”

“Sinestesia?”

Juhyun membuka salah satu matanya. “Itu, ya, istilahnya?”

“Hmm.” Junmyeon menunggu ketika Juhyun menutup matanya lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah berlama-lama menatapnya, Junmyeon bertanya, “Sekarang, apalagi?”

“Ini namanya warna kehangatan.”

“Apa yang kaulihat?”

“Putih.”

#

**(11:17:08. milan.)**

Taman terbuka itu sedang begitu sunyi. Pejalan kaki terburu-buru. Dunia seakan-akan berputar lebih cepat di satu titik saja.

Juhyun, adalah anomali.

Dia berjalan lambat, sesekali bersinggah untuk bunga-bunga, menyapa mereka. Berkenalan, mengamati kelopak-kelopaknya. Junmyeon mengamati tingkahnya. Mirip seperti peri yang baru keluar cangkang, mencari tahu tentang teman-teman barunya.

Bunga-bunga mungil. Lalu Junmyeon menyapukan pandangannya. Mereka menyaksikan lebih banyak cerita daripada mereka berdua. Mereka melihat sejarah yang lebih panjang daripada waktu ia dan Juhyun di Milan. Junmyeon juga mendekat pada mereka, menyapukan ujung jarinya pada kelopak-kelopak lugu tersebut.

“Aku ingin bunga ini di apartemen kita.”

“Akan mengingatkanmu pada Milan.”

Juhyun, yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, menoleh sebentar.

“Dan cerita-cerita pada Milan. Mereka melihat lebih banyak cerita daripada kita.”

“Kau barusan membaca pikiranku?”

Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil. “Kau barusan memikirkan itu? Eh, yah, tidak heran kita dipersatukan.”

Junmyeon menoleh pada bunga-bunga itu. _Tulis cerita-cerita ini juga, ya_.

#

**(00:44:58. milan.)**

“Buku adalah seni terbaik.”

“Hmm.” Junmyeon menatap paragraf isi buku yang dipegang Juhyun dari balik bahunya. Perempuan itu berada di antara dua kakinya, bersandar pada dirinya. Lupa pada rencananya untuk tidur cepat.

“Tulisan. Tulisan membekukan memori. Sejarah memang benar-benar berbalik saat manusia menemukan tulisan.”

“Kalau begitu, Sayang, lukisan juga begitu.”

Juhyun menggeleng. Junmyeon mengecup ubun-ubunnya seperti sebuah naluri.

“Tidak. Lukisan bisa punya seribu kesan. Tulisan, lebih tegas. Sejarah perlu ketegasan.”

Pria itu tertawa kecil. “Dan aku membicarakan ini denganmu pada tengah malam buta.”

Perempuan itu juga tertawa. “Kadang kita harus melihat kehidupan dengan cara berbeda.”

#

**(12:11:42. milan.)**

Juhyun tampak lebih antusias pada bangunan-bangunan dengan gaya renaisans itu daripada Junmyeon. Padahal, pada awalnya Junmyeon-lah yang begitu ingin datang ke tempat-tempat seperti ini. Senyum perempuan itu selalu merekah seperti musim semi. Tangan bertaut tangan, Junmyeon merasa lengkap.

“Sisi seperti ini yang kausukai dari Italia?” Juhyun bertanya seakan-akan perlu kepastian.

“Lebih dari ini.”

“Bisa lebih dari ini?”

“Kota adalah cerita multi-dimensi. Banyak sisi.”

“Sisi lainnya?”

Junmyeon menoleh pada kesibukan yang memenuhi alun-alun. Pejalan kaki. Pelancong yang terus menghidupkan api harapan kota dengan antusiasme—seperti mereka berdua. Pelukis jalanan. Pemusik; penyanyi dan pemain saksofon.

“Oh,” Juhyun menyimpulkan, “kurasa aku tahu jawabannya.”

“Dan mengerti?”

“Tentu saja.” Juhyun mendongak lagi. 

#

**(16:18:29. tuscany.)**

Junmyeon melihat dedaunan menyingkir dari atap kaca. Pepohonan tampaknya sedang mendayu-dayu. Aroma musim gugur mengambang di udara. Juhyun berdiri di dekat dinding kaca, melukis pemandangan itu di pikirannya.

“Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam.”

Junmyeon mengiyakan pelan.

“Selangkah lebih dekat pada musim dingin.”

“Kau benar.”

“Dan matahari hangat musim gugur akan pergi.”

“Hmmm.”

“Apa lagu musim gugurmu kali ini?”

Junmyeon membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berpikir. Ketika ia menjawab, ia mengatakannya dengan menutup mata, “Brahms Lullaby. Wiegenlied, Johannes Brahms, tapi aku sedang menyukai versi Kenny G.”

“Kau sedang mengantarkan alam untuk tidur?” Juhyun tak perlu jawaban untuk pertanyaan retoris itu. Dia memalingkan wajah lagi ke pepohonan di luar villa. “Aku masih mencari laguku.”

Junmyeon berdiri, lalu berdiri di belakangnya, memusut kedua lengannya. “Carilah. Musim dingin sedang mengejarmu.”

#

**(18:59.03. florence.)**

Junmyeon pikir, dedaunan yang rontok di sekitar tempat duduk luar ruangan kafe itu adalah seni. Seperti sebuah cerita bergambar, cerita musim gugur. Itu bukan kotor, hanya sebuah ciri khas sedang mengambil tempat.

“... Dan kupikir, aku ingin mencoba mendesain _clothing line_ -ku sendiri.”

Junmyeon menyesap kopinya. Pahit tanpa gula. Selembar daun mampir ke dekat kakinya. “Aku selalu mendukungmu. Apa yang kauperlukan dariku?”

“Aku akan bilang jika aku membutuhkannya.” Juhyun menjumput sehelai daun dari dekat kakinya. “Aku akan berkonsultasi dengan kenalanku dulu.”

“Dan, akan kau beri nama apa?”

“ _a solace_ — _a dot solace_. _A_ terpisah untuk _autumn_.”

“Kenapa begitu?”

“Karena di musim gugur ini aku mendapatkan _solace_ -nya.”

“Aku?” tanya Junmyeon menunjuk dirinya sambil setengah bercanda.

“Siapa lagi?”


End file.
